


Missed You Babe

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Excited idiots, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is more than happy to greet his lover at the airport. Alfred a little too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You Babe

Alfred walked up and down the hallway impatiently, checking his watch every so often. The plane could arrive any minute now, and then he’d finally see Ivan again. After almost half a year of not being able to touch each other, they had a lot of catching up to do.  _A lot_ .

“Sunflower?”

Alfred’s head snapped up at that name. There was only one person who called him a sunflower, only one voice that sounded both like a tiger’s purr and a pleasant high-pitched gruffness. Ivan.

Alfred’s legs started running on their own accord, and he practically threw himself onto the tall Russian. Ivan laughed, but Alfred quickly cut him off with a passionate kiss. Not caring that they were in public, he continued to ravish Ivan’s mouth and wrap his body around the other’s in very intimate ways.

“Alfred, dorogoy- we are still at the airport,” Ivan reminded, eyes already darkened with want. It had been long for him too, after all.

“Then let’s go,” Alfred whispered roughly, placing open-mouthed kisses along Ivan’s jawline. Ivan groaned when Alfred rubbed himself against his leg, simulating what he wanted to happen.

“Let- let’s go.”

They tried to walk down the hallway, past the tired tourists and people finally coming home after a long trip. Yet halfway through, the men had to stop again.

“Alfred, Alfred please, we are not even outside yet-”

“But Eeeeeeevaaaaaahn,” Alfred whined needily, making Ivan shudder.

“Alfred,” he warned, planting his hands onto the other’s shoulders to keep him from twitching all the time.

“Please, wait until we get home.”

“But Ivan,” Alfred murmured, putting on his best seductive leer. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t even  _make_  it home.”

“Like- like what?” Ivan breathed, thoroughly confused.

Alfred smiled, standing on his tip-toes to wrap his lips around the tip of Ivan’s ear before going down and murmuring the words.

“Like you want to  _eat me up_ -”

Alfred let out a happy sigh as Ivan picked him up, threw him over a shoulder, and raced towards the nearest bathroom.


End file.
